IAM Roleplay Wiki Information
Students of IAM (1st-6th) are required to live on the premises during the school year. All students are to arrive on the grounds at any reasonable time 48hrs prior to the start of the first school day. This is to allow students to become acquainted with the extensive school grounds, their class schedule, the Dormitory or 'House Routines', and all of the IAM staff as well as their fellow student body. Every school day begins at 7 am. The dorm room curtains open all round the school and cannot be closed. Junior Masters begin their rounds, making sure the younger students are out of bed, preparing for the day before a final morning check in with Heads of Housing before Breakfast. Students should make their bed and shower. After dressing in their uniform students are expected but not required to have breakfast before first class and check their Schedule. Schedule Example ( Differs per #Professors #Students ) 9am First Class :Flying, Agriculture, 10am Second Class : Shifting, Animal Studies, 11am Third Class : Paranormal Studies, Non Magic Theory NOON Lunch Break 1pm Fourth Class : Manifestation, Martial Magic, Spell Creation, 2pm Fifth Class : Magic History, Magical Devices, * 3pm Sixth Class : (3pm-7pm) After School : Study Group, Recreational Hours ) 4-7pm *(4pm-7pm) After School : Study Group, Recreational Hours, Choir ) 8pm Dinner Hours 10pm Curfew After School hours students are expected to attend any club or school assigned activities, socialise on/off school grounds or study in their assigned halls or dorms or communal location until Dinner Hours. During Dinner Hours all students are expected to remain in the Cafetorium, they are then allowed to socialise in the halls or dorms (Unless Otherwise Permitted) until Curfew. After Curfew, the Junior Masters perform bed checks and report to the Head of their designated housing area. After this time Heads of Housing will send Senior Masters to housing strictly for Senior Master Class students. After Curfew no student (1st-7th) is allowed out of bed or their Housing Area until morning. Any student caught breaking Curfew will receive proper punishment. |-|Grounds= IAM Grounds 'The Grounds are massive, to distinctly separate the current (underclassmen) students from the Master Class, each student is given photo identification, during their enrollment tracked when on the school's premises. Students (1st-7th) are not allowed out of their Housing Area after curfew. and no student is allowed off the grounds during Class Hours. :The Master Class grounds are not attached to the Student grounds and are unplottable as well. The grounds includes sports recreation areas, communal recreation areas for Physical Theory and access to the towns Lavoie, and Ravenwood. IAM students Third Year and above with permission are allowed access to the town near the grounds After School Hours before Curfew. |-|Towns= 'Lavoie and Ravenwood The Canadian Muggle/Wizarding town of Lavoie, and the small American Wizarding Village of Ravenwood are both near the IAM campus. The towns are small and mostly unheard of. Lavoie and Ravenwood's shops and neighborhoods get more lively, and colourful as they progressed through, as the day turns to night. |-|Off of Campus= Outside of IAM *Canadian Ministry *American Ministry *Lavoie Neighborhoods **Lavoie Townhomes *Ravenwood Neighborhoods **Ravenwood Village Apartments *Being Communities Category:Browse Category:IAM Category:Guide